1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a lens device and, in particular, a technology of adjusting falling of a lens in a barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-196204 discloses a lens barrel in which eccentricity adjustment can be performed on a lens holding frame, that is, a lens group, in a stepless manner by loosening a screw and, on the other hand, falling adjustment can be performed on the lens group in a stepless manner by changing an amount of loosing or an amount of fastening of the screw.
However, when the falling is adjusted by using the screw as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-196204, only the lens positioned in front or rear of an optical system can be adjusted.
By contrast, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-184744 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-066076 describe that a jig such as a driver is inserted from a hole formed on a barrel and a screw or pin screwed in a lens frame is rotated to adjust tilt and eccentricity of a lens. With this, the tilt and eccentricity of a lens disposed in a course of an optical system can also be easily adjusted, without disassembling the lens barrel.